


Love at first song.

by WritingInTheAM



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: F/M, This is for my friend because i was hit with the writing bug!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInTheAM/pseuds/WritingInTheAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lexi meets her idol and pretends she doesn't know who he is, what kind of shenanigans will ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first song.

"Hi, I'm Josh." The man said, looking at the tall brown haired woman who had, as it seemed, subconsciously approached the table he sat at in the small cafe. The short haired woman blushed a little, biting her tongue to stop herself from saying 'I know.' But of course she knew, The lead singer of her favorite band was in fact sitting right in front of her and she was completely frozen in the spot where she stood. Gulping, Lexi smiled. "Josh? i-is this seat taken?" The brunette motioned to the seat across from him and the blond shook his head. "Go ahead." Josh smiled, this chick was cute. And this whole blushing thing suited her well. Lexi sat down across from him and couldn't help but smile and look down. "It's just really cramped in here, you look like a nice guy , So I thought sitting with you was my best bet." LExi looked up as she placed her coffee down on the small table between them.

Cute. Yeah, he would have to tell his band mates about the cute girl that he met in the coffee shop today. "What makes you think i'm such a nice guy, huh?" Josh teased at her. She didn;t seem to be fangirling or anything... Maybe she didn't know who he was? Thank god if that was the case. Lexi chuckled. "Maybe I'm attracted to the whole mystery of that guy, sitting alone in the corner. I thought maybe he could open his eyes, and stop having them be closed." Lexi cracked a genuine laugh and so did the man across from her. "Really, the history of japan? Classy." Josh grinned at her before taking a sip of his own drink. "Well, you've cornered me. Ask me what you will."

"Whats you're favorite drink?" She asked for lack of a better question. He pondered for a moment before responding. "Coke zero, what about you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Mnmh... Oddly sweet coffee" She smirked, holding up her mug before taking a sip. "Why are you here?" Lexi shot her second question. He really had to watch what he said here. "On vacation from work." Josh shrugged nonchalantly. Lexi nodded, "That must be nice to have a vacation. I don't really get those too much." She hummed. 

Josh smiled at her. "Well, I gotta get going, but heres my number. Call me, babe." He winked at her. Making lexi melt on the spot as he gave her his cell number. "Yeah. I will." She nodded smiling at him and watching as he left. She blinked her hazel eyes. Did she just get Josh Ramsays phone number? Lexi had a mini fangirl attack before calming down. 

After a while of sitting there lexi made her way slowly through her errands before going home to her tiny shoe box apartment. She put her groceries away before texting his number as she flopped onto the couch.   
-Hey there, it's Lex.- She texted quickly though the woman expected no response. Thats why she jumped when her phone went off a few moments later.  
-Hey babe. I take it you're home?- Lexi blushed at the text.  
_You know it. WBU-  
-Sitting in bed listening to music.-  
-huh, nice-

Lexi still couldn't believe it. She had met josh, he was flirting and he gave her his phone number. How lucky could a woman get?  
-Yeah, it's chill. Do you listen to music?-  
\- yeah, rock kinda stuff.- Lexi chewed on her lip as the conversation went on pleanty of questions asked between the two of them, and by about 7 pm they knew a lot about each other. Lexi was nuzzled on the couch with a blanket still.   
-yo, im heading to sleep. Maybe ill talk to you tommorow-  
-night babe-

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and wrote this up real qick. Here ya go!


End file.
